Simon Snow
Simon Snow is the leading protagonist of both (by Rainbow Rowell) and the (fictional) Simon Snow series, by Gemma T. Leslie. He's a young mage with incredible magickal power, though he is unable to control it properly, which often results in large, unintended outburst of energy, often referred to as him "going off". His roommate, Baz, says that he is "the worst Chosen one that has ever been chosen". Appearance: Simon is described as having curly bronze hair, cut short on the sides of his head and being longer on the top, blue eyes, and is said to have some dark spots on his face. In a description on Simon, Baz says that he has three moles on his left cheek, two underneath his ear and then some. He stands at 5'11" (180 centimeters) tall. He is at least three inches shorter than Baz. Towards the end of Carry On, Simon loses his magic, while he had wings and a tail, and he can't remove them afterwards. Simon describes them like this: "Wide, bony wings. There are no feathers this time; I must have been thinking about the dragon. These wings are red and leathery with grey spikes at the hinges." Because he was thinking about the dragon, he also ends up with a tail. Though, it looks more like a "children's tv show devil-tail" than a "dragon tail", because it is red, long and has kind of an arrow at the end. Later on the book we can see Simon controlling his tail. Simon Snow is also very oblivious (about basically everything) and a very good person, because he always wants the good for everyone. Relationships: Baz Pitch (Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch) Baz Pitch meets Simon Snow when they're 11, arriving at Watford. He is chosen to be Simon's roommate by the Crucible. It is not stated when, but we presume it did not take long, for Baz and Simon to start hating each other. We can assume it was because Baz is the Heir of Pitch, one of the Old Families, and Simon is the Heir of the Mage; and the Old Families hate the Mage; but Baz also refers as Simon being very annoying and dumb and lots of other things, which certainly did not "help". Baz and Simon have always been enemies, up until . In their first year Baz sealed his laptop lid shut. Baz is said to have tried to kill Simon in their third year by having him face a Chimera, however it goes wrong, and Simon survives, but they were both nearly killed by it. In their fifth year, Baz tries to steal Simon's voice, which is one of the worst things you can do to a mage because they need their voice to cast spells - a mage is nothing if they cannot cast spells. Trying to steal his voice also fails, as one of their classmates interrupts him and gets her voice stolen instead, even though Baz tries to stop it. Simon has suspected Baz was a vampire since 5th year (which he was right about, but even though he told everyone, only Agatha believed him) and he believed he was always "plotting" against him (which was true up to a certain age (aprox. 16. Then Baz kind of stops pranking Simon). Although they supposedly hate each other, Baz starts having romantic feeling towards Simon. It starts when they're about 12. It gets more "real" when they're 15, and Baz is completely in love with Simon. Baz freaks out about his feelings many times, though he does not try to deny them (at least not in ). He just tries to hide them, because he knows he can never have Simon, especially when their fate is to destroy each other. So, since around the age of 15, Baz stays awake lots of time during the night, and watches Simon sleeping, thinking that's the best he'll ever have from him. In the beginning of Carry On, Baz does not appear at school in the first day, which makes Simon preoccupied. Baz keeps missing, for a few days, then weeks, then one month, and he only appears 6 weeks after classes started. During all this time, Simon speaks of Baz basically all day, surprised he's not in school, scared he's plotting against him and worried something happened to him. When Baz comes back, Simon is very surprised. Now that finally Baz is back, Simon spends his time wondering where he was and staring at him (something he used to do already). In Baz's POV we find out he was kidnnaped by Numpties and kept in a coffin. He survived by thinking of good things, being most of them Simon Snow. It is the first time we know for sure he loves him. Blue eyes. Bronze curls. The fact that Simon Snow is the most powerful magician alive. That nothing can hurt him, not even me. That Simon Snow is alive. And I’m hopelessly in love with him. |Ref = }} Later in the book, Simon and Penny agree on helping Baz find who killed his mother and turned him into a vampire (although he won't admit this last part). In chapter 44, the Humdrum sends a dragon to Watford. Baz refuses to kill the dragon, and doesn't allow Simon to do it because of his belief that dragons are peaceful creatures unless threatened. He wants to just send the dragon away, but he can't due to his magick not being strong enough. So, to help him, Simon gives Baz part of his magic, something he's never done before. By this time we can notice Simon's opinion about Baz starting to change. It's mentioned many times they're on a truce and are trying to help each other. Simon starts caring more about Baz. When later Simon tries to share his magic again, this time with Penny, it doesn't work. A few hours later, Baz comes back to the room. Simon can't stop thinking about how it felt to share his magic with Baz and he wants to see if he can do that again, or if it was a "one-time thing", and why it didn't work with Penny, so he wants to do it again. Later, to help Baz find his mother's murderer, Simon goes with him to his house, during the Winter break. They find a clue that may lead to what they're trying to find. They talk to some vampires, but end up not getting much. Baz gets really frustrated and sad and cries on the ride back home. Before they get to the Pitch Manor, though, Baz suddenly stops the car and gets out, still crying. Simon follows him and finds him a bit later, surrounded by fire. Baz is convinced he is a monster and his mother would hate who he is now, and Simon tries to convince him otherwise. In the following chapter, we see that Baz gets really frustrated because Simon won't leave him, and says that his "last deed will be to save Simon Snow’s life, and my whole family will be ashamed" ''since he planned on spelling Simon away from the flames. Simon keeps trying to convince Baz to stop, holding onto his face. Surprisingly (for both of them), Simon's "plan" works and Baz takes down the fire. ''"Was that it? Did he just need me to kiss him to snap out of his suicidal funk?" Then Simon and Baz keep kissing for longer. This is when Simon starts questioning his sexuality, and wondering if what they were doing meant he was gay. When they stop kissing, Simon can't stop thinking that he wants to kiss Baz again. When he asks him why he did that, Simon admits he wanted to, but Baz says he didn't, even though he responded to the kiss. They go back home and try to talk about what they're going to do to keep trying to find Baz's mom's murderer, though they go back to kissing. They end up kissing basically all night and talking about their sexualities (Baz admits he's gay, Simon says he's not sure) and about how they thought they'd end up killing each other. Later, Agatha and Penny arrive at Baz's house to keep helping him try to find who killed his mother. Baz ends up admiting what happened to him in those first weeks of school, something that Simon didn't know (Baz had told him he was just ill), and worried him a lot. Later, Simon leaves with them, even though he doesn't want to. Although, halfway, he just decides to get out of the car, because he's afraid Baz will deny what had happened between them and because he can't stop thinking about him. He goes by foot to the Pitch Manor and has dinner there. After that, they talk, and Simon end up asking Baz to be his boyfriend. The following day the Humdrum attacks the Pitch Manor. Baz sees him for the first time, and finds out he's a younger version of Simon, and jokes about it when the Humdrum goes away. “I’m not the Humdrum,” I repeat, when I get the chance. “I’d know if I were.” “What you are is a fucking tragedy, Simon Snow. You literally couldn’t be a bigger mess.” He tries to kiss me, but I hold back—“And you like that?” “I love it,” he says. “Why?” “Because we match.” |Speaker1 = Simon |Speaker2 = Baz |Ref = }} Although the Humdrum comes back later, and Simon has to go away. He spells a pair of wings and flies away, so he can stay safe. He only sees baz again after he's been with the Mage. Simon ends up having to give the Mage all of his magic and killing him. Baz comforts his boyfriend the best he can. Simon saves the Magickal World but has to give up on his magic and have wings and tail, and is worried Baz won't like him anymore. Baz says he'll love him forever. “I’m not the Chosen One,” he says. I meet his gaze and sneer. My arm is a steel band around his waist. “I choose you,” I say. “Simon Snow, I choose you.” Snow doesn’t flinch or soften. For a moment, I think he’s going to take a swing at me—or bash his rock-hard head against mine. Instead he shoves his face into mine and kisses me. It’s still a challenge. I shove back. I let go of his hand to hold his neck. He smashes into me, and I take it. I don’t give an inch. |Speaker1 = Simon |Speaker2 = Baz |Ref = }} Penelope Bunce (Penny and Simon have just as interesting and long of a relationship as Baz and Simon and I am ashamed of you for leaving this so short.) Penelope is Simon's best friend. Simon often refers to Penelope as "Penny" and sometimes also calls her "Pen". They met in their first year, as Simon was having troubles in their Magic Words class. She felt sorry for him as he was holding her wand backwards. Her mother had also told her to stay away from Simon because no one knew where he came from and he could be dangerous, which makes her want to be friends with Simon. During ), Penelope often sneaks into Simon's room, whilst his roommate, Baz is missing. Simon, though, doesn't know how she does it, as girls and boys aren't allowed to go into each other's bedrooms or houses. Agatha Wellbelove “Agatha…” I hold my hand out to her. The one that isn’t holding Baz’s handkerchief. “We can fix this.” “Probably,” she says. “But I don’t want to.” |Speaker1 = Simon |Speaker2 = Agatha |Ref = }} Agatha was Simon's first and only girlfriend. Simon says that he fell in love the moment he saw her, and that someone like her would never be with someone like him. They started dating when they were 15 years old. In their last year at school, their relationship isn't that good, as the year before Simon saw her holding hands with Baz in the Wavering Woods before he was summoned by the Humdrum. This leads him to him thinking that she loves Baz and not him. They break up due to an argument in the first book of . The Mage The Mage is the first person to introduce Simon to the World of Mages. Simon looks up to him a lot (Simon sees him as a father figure, the only thing close to anything that Simon has got) and is his heir. The Mage made Simon his heir so that he could be allowed into Watford; this is why Simon has the Sword of Mages as it is traditionally given to the Mage's heir. It is later revealed that Simon is in fact his actual biological son, but Simon never finds this out. Things Simon Misses About Watford As Simon isn't from an actual Magickal Family, Simon has to go back to care homes and live with Normals for his summer holiday. Simon doesn't think about magick during the summer holidays because if he does he'll just drive himself crazy. So, when he goes back to Watford, he has a list of things that he uses to ease himself back into the magickal world. This helps him make sure that the greatness of it all doesn't overwhelm him. His list goes as follows: # Sour Cherry Scones. Simon loves the sour cherry scones that they have at Watford. He eats them at tea even though its only a few hours before dinner. # Penelope. Simon says that this place in the list used to belong to "roast beef", but he limited himself to only one food item on his list. Penelope is Simon's best friend. They met in their first year in a Magic Words lesson. # The Football Pitch. Simon says that its a perfect pitch as it has lovely grass and is the only straight part of the grounds. Though Simon doesn't play for their school football team, he still enjoys football. # His school uniform. He has liked his school uniform since he started Watford as it was the first time that he had worn clothes that actually fit him and they made him feel taller and posh. # His room. It's the best room in Watford, and Simon says that him and Baz only got it because the Crucible felt sorry for casting them together. # The Mage. Simon put him on the list when he was 11, though, he says, there are plenty of times when hes wanted to take him off the list. He says that the Mage is the closest thing that he has got to a father figure. # Magic. Not his magic, but just being around casual magic is something that Simon misses. # Ebb and the goats. Ebb is the goatherd at Watford, and is the nicest person in Watford according to Simon. She is also a very powerful mage. # The Wavering Wood. "I should take this one off the list. Fuck the Wavering Wood." # Agatha. "Maybe I should take Agatha off my list, too." Trivia: * In Fangirl, in "The Fifth Hare," Simon is listed as having the middle name of Oliver. However in Carry On, Lucy Salisbury, through memories, states that Snow is his middle name, and unbeknownst to him his actual last name would be Salisbury. * Simon like sour cherry scones a lot. They are top on his list of things he missed about Watford. * Simon likes butter a lot. He puts a lot of butter in his scones and says that, if he could, he'd eat butter with a spoon. (He says he did that once) * Simon isn't sure of his sexuality when he first kisses Baz. We know that he probably isn't gay as he did go out with Agatha before his relationship with Baz. * Simon kisses Baz in Chapter 61, being Baz's first kiss. * Simon didn't break up with Agatha even when he stopped loving her because it was "not her fault" and he thinks she didn't deserve that. Category:Characters - Carry On Category:Characters - Fangirl Category:Male